1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged and has been widely used in small-sized advanced electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.
As secondary batteries have become more commonly used in various fields, it has become important to secure the reliability of secondary batteries according to the environment in which secondary batteries is used. For example, secondary batteries may be sealed from an outside environment in order to secure the reliability of the secondary battery. If the secondary battery is not completely sealed, problems such as electrolyte leakage may occur when the secondary battery is fallen or is damaged due to a strong external impact. Thus, the secondary battery may not operate properly.